Secret Central(Season 4 and Final Season)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: It's the fourth year of Susie's teaching, she's finally engaged to the love of her life. Also, Principal Singleton is retiring and someone is going to take his place.


It's Susie's Fourth year at Secret Central. With the Far Out Frolics on their world tour, she's now ready to settle down with her new fiancé. She's also hitting a mid-life crisis. What is going to happen to her?

**New members**

Honomi and Harui Hamadate- The Secret Central members of Japan. They chose to graduate in English, to connect with their American Origin.

Eddie Edwards- The son of Stanley's best friend, Eli. Formerly an art school student.

Rodney- A famous child star, formerly famous for its cuteness.

**Episodes**

Have You Heard About The Exchange Twins- Honomi and Harui are back and their joining the Have You Heard Club for the final year of school. Also, their joined by a famous actor and the son of Stanley's best friend.

Have You Heard About the Move In- Stanley and Summer move in so they can spend more time with Serena. This makes Jesse, Petunia, and Darla feel left out.

Have You Heard About the Adoption- Serena thinks that her family is adopting a sibling and is preparing to be a big sister.

Have You Heard About the Telenova- Alexis, Roro, and Susie are guest starring on the Telenova, which also had a connection with Nurse Rodriquez.

Have You Heard About the Movie Shooting- Rodney's old manager comes to town to shoot a few scenes at Secret Central High. Can Rodney stay out of the picture while they film.

Have You Heard About the First Crush- Serena develops a crush on the middle school principal's son. Now she needs a way to impress him.

Have You Heard About Love Song- Eddie falls madly in love with Alexis while at a gig at a farmer's market. Now he must show off his poetry skills while impressing her.

Have You Heard About the Garden- Marty brings Susie to a special garden he goes to all the time whenever he thinks about Susie too much.

Have You Heard About

Have You Heard About Culture Day- It's Halloween at Bronzeleaf again. Honomi and Harui were suppose to go home for Culture Day, but the flights were all booked. So they decided to celebrate Culture Day and Halloween at the same time.

Have You Heard About Groovy Cinderella- Sarah and Brandon read to Brandon's sisters, and Petunia their own hippie version of Cinderella.

Have You Heard About Parents Day- Serena's middle school is having parents day at the school, now she must choose between her aunt, her grandfather, and her actual parents.

Have You Heard About the Roller Derby- Emma and Dean compete in the roller derby, but Mr. Kon plans to make fun of the competitors by rigging the roller-skates.

Have You Heard About Ashley's Dillemma- Ashley Adams drops out of college with a mysterious surprise. She gets pregnant and now doesn't know what to do.

Have You Heard About the Cartoon Special- Serena finds an old VHS of the christmas special of Susie's favorite cartoon as a child. Thanks to a little VHS/DVD player from Marty, they watch the special, as a family.

Have You Heard About the broken arm- Glen and Aaron volunteer at the hospital for a college bonus, that's when they stumble upon a girl with a broken arm who loves playing the drums. Can they do their best to help her in her time of need?

Have You Heard About the Pottery Plot- Eddie and Cathy meet an elderly potter who was once friends with Principal Singleton. With Mr. Marbelstone out with a cold, they decided to let him teach the students his old potting techniques

Have You Heard About the High School Reunion- Susie's class is having her high school reunion and recounts her days with them.

Have You Heard About the inheritance- Emily and Evelyn has gotten an inheritance from their late uncle. Emma and Cathy need to figure out a way to get them to stop fighting over it.

Have You Heard About the long lost brother- Samuel's long lost older brother shows up after 40 years and wants to learn to become vegetarian like Susie.

Have You Heard About the Missing Cat- Coconut goes missing after Petunia acidentally leaves the door open. Now she has to fix her mistake before anything gets out of hand.

Have You Heard About The Magical Mystery Journey- Marty and Susie take Serena, Jesse, Darla, and Petunia on a journey through their dream city, Havana, Cuba.

Have You Heard About the Thunderstorm- The Have You Heard Club is suppose to have their meeting outside, but they got stuck in a thunderstorm. So they decided to have a little hippie activity party indoors.

Have You Heard About Children's Day- It's Children's Day in Japan. Honomi and Harui decided to bring the holiday in America.

Have You Heard About The Haunted Factory- The Have You Heard Club heard of a haunting at a saltwater taffy factory in Myrtle Beach, now they like had to investigate.

Have You Heard About the Blind Date- Honomi wants her sister to have an everlasting love, so she decided to write fake love letters to her and sets her up on a blind date. The only problem, she needs to find the right person with the initial, "H. H".

Have You Heard About the Playground- Susie thinks that her childhood playground is being torn into a parking lot and she must protest against it.

Have You Heard About the Mix Up- Principal Singleton finally gets to tell the story of how he sent his kids to the wrong festival.

Have You Heard About Senior Prom- Senior Prom has finally arrived, now the girls are fighting over who is going to be prom queen.

Have You Heard About Graduation- Some of the Secret Central students are now graduating high school. Things are going to change. Also, Principal Singleton is retiring and who will take his place.

Have You Heard About The Wedding- Susie is finally getting married. Not before she goes on a scavanger hunt her father sets up for her.


End file.
